


Drabbles!

by HarryXTomR



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: A collection of Drabbles.





	Drabbles!

_I tried to resist the temptation, the longing of something way out of my grasp. It sang and it persuaded me to do things that I wouldn’t normally do. Almost as if an Angel and Devil were quarrelling it out and the darkness had won._

_Sure, the Angel would win sometimes but it wasn’t enough and I could feel that the Devil was smug about it. I would sigh and shake my head at the childishness of my two inner conscious. Who did they think they were, controlling me?_

_But it still went on and the thought of not having him was just too agonizing to bear. The Devil would whisper, “Go… take what is **yours,** ” and I would nod slowly._

_Then the Angel would cut in, “You have to do this right. He will be yours slowly but surely; you wouldn’t want him to turn the other way, would you?” I knew the Angel was right but the Devil’s words were much more enticing._

_Regardless, the Angel had won that round and so I had approached the person who made my heart rapidly beat in my chest. I had nervously sat down in front of him in a small cafè, my eyes wide and filled with longing. I tried not to let it show but I knew he had seen right through me._

_“Hello,” I said simply, biting my lip and shifting in my seat. He stared at me, an amused smirk lazily placed on his face._

_“Hello,” he replied back, the corners of his mouth stretching up to turn into a crooked grin. My heart stopped and I felt as if a pair of butterflies were flapping their wings to get out of my stomach._

_A silence racked the table and I felt like I would pass out by the sheer panic that was coursing through me. What was I going to say now? Would he get up and leave? Would I not be good enough for him?_

_“You seem nervous,” he said, tilting his head to the side. My heart nearly burst right there and then. “Why are you so nervous, lovely?”_

_My face flushed crimson extending straight to my ears and I stuttered in pleasure at the endearment. “Hello— I mean,” I flushed even redder and gulped in horror. My head immediately turned down to look at the table and I stared at it so much that I thought I would burn a hole in it. “I—,” I began but was cut off._

_“Aren’t you just a little cutie…” he muttered to himself but it was obvious that it was meant for me to hear as well. I jumped a little when I saw a hand creep its way under my chin, making me look up into his vivid green eyes. “I’ll enjoy unraveling you,” and frankly, I couldn’t wait until he did either._


End file.
